Klarolaus Sex
by CarterMulligan
Summary: Klaroline- smut for smuts sake. Just their sexual escapades. Rated very M.
1. The real first time

She slid onto his length slowly, her mouth open as she sighs with pleasure. Klaus groans and holds onto her hips tightly, clenching his teeth, his eyes boring into her with animalistic need. He was an animal after all.

He can't wait any longer, he's waited too long for his moment. He moves his hips up into her sharply, surprising her as he pounds into her relentlessly, making her hair and her breasts bounce. She shrieks, unintentionally tightening around his length. She's so full of him.

"So deep," she whimpers as she throws her head back, moving herself up and down on him, letting him take control of the speed and force. He never takes his eyes off of her as she runs her hands up her neck, her fingers tangling in her own hair for fear she might bite him if she were to look down at him. She has her head tilted back, eyes closed tightly as she lets herself feel him making such sweet sensations inside of her.

"Caroline," he grunts as he slows his pace but keeps up an equal force. For the first time since they began he closes his eyes and leans his head back. He groans again, unable to resist the urge so spill into her. They'd only been at it for a minute, and yet her irresistable sex noises were pushing him over the edge.

"So big," she moans, "so deep."

"Caroline," he growls through gritted teeth.

"Harder!" she cries. Klaus wants to give in and give her what she wants, but he can't hold out much longer. She was too tight, too warm, too slick.

"Do you see how wet I make you?" he says to her, hoping for her to look down at him so that he can see her eyes. Though he was perfectly fine with staring at her beautiful ivory body. Every curve and surface caressing his eyes like the finest silk.

She moans softly as she looks down at him, his accent enticing her to near her edge as well. But Klaus didn't know how far gone he was until she cried out his name one more time as their eyes finally met.

"Caroline!" he growls gutterally as his eyes fly open, holding onto her with all his strength as he explodes inside of her. He throws his head back and rides out the waves of the most incredible orgasm he's ever had, all the while desperately calling her name. Not once has Klaus ever shown such vulnerability, not to any woman. He's never called a womans name with such ecstasy laced in his voice. Sweat pours down their bodies as their movements slow but never cease.

"I can't," Caroline begins, voice soft, "I don't want to stop." She rakes her nails across Klaus' chest as he opens his eyes. She moans his name sensually, starting to resume her previous pace. "Please don't make me stop." She places her hands on his neck and licks up his chest, to the base of his throat where she smells the rushing blood there. He smells differently than humans, but she still craved a taste. He pants harshly, his arousal still throbbing with the residing orgasm. He's so extremely sensitive.

"Gah, Caroli-", he whimpers, but he's cut off as she tightens around him and begins to move at vampire super speed, nails digging into his chest, drawing blood.

She cries out in euphoria, "Klaus, I'm coming!"And with that, he can't help but find himself at yet another peak. He flips himself over on top of her, pushing himself into her and holding her in his arms as tightly as he can as they both tremble together, falling apart. "Klaus, please," she cries, even though she doesn't know what she's pleading for. He groans into her neck and resists his urge to sink his teeth into her milky white flesh. She's so delicious, he wants so badly to mark her as his.


	2. Matts second threesome

**Based off a really nice dream I had. **

Klaus could compel anyone in the world he wanted, but in this particular circumstance, he was glad he didn't have to. Matt and Caroline wanted to do this on their own, with their own will and their own hormones. All it took was a little alcohol.

They were holed up in Klaus' mansion trying to figure out a way to stop the latest supernatural disaster from happening. Stefan and Damon were in California, following a lead. Tyler disappeared into the mountains a long time ago with his new pack, and now that Caroline was over him Klaus was taking advantage of her empty bed and vulnerable heart.

Matt was the first one to get drunk, his human tolerance nothing compared to Caroline and Klaus'.

"I can't think anymore," Matt murmurs, setting down the maps and photos. He leans his head back, his thick neck was enticing to Caroline in a sexual way, it was enticing to Klaus in a bloodthirsty way.

"I gave you the alcohol to take the edge off your emotions, not so that you couldn't think," Klaus growls angrily at Matt, more angry at himself for being more drunk than he led on.

"Matt has a point," Caroline says.

"He hasn't made any points," Klaus glares at her.

"Well he was about to make one," she gestures to him.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Matt's eyes widened.

"We've known each other our whole lives, I know you better than most people," she shrugs.

"What this point?" Klaus is beginning to get irritated.

"I was going to say that we've been at this all day, maybe we need a break," he sets his glass of bourbon on the table and sets his elbows on his knees, leaning forward. "Am I wrong?"

"Absolutely not! Let's play a game," Caroline says excitedly. Klaus leans back in his chair and smirks.

"What kind of game?" Matt asks nervously.

"A drinking game," she says. "We turn on the radio, and every time that new god awful Taylor Swift song plays, we take a shot. Every time someone says the word 'baby' we take another shot. And we take a shot every three songs. First one to opt out loses," she explains. Klaus howls in laughter.

"That is the worst idea I've ever heard!" Matt says.

"Well then by all means, lets," Klaus chuckles, holding his hand out to Matt expectantly. "Unless of course, you're scared?" Caroline nods excitedly.

Matt sighs, outnumbered. "Fine."

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Matt leans against the headboard, Klaus sits in a chair off to the side drinking one hundred year old wine directly out of the bottle, and Caroline stands naked in front of them both, awaiting further instruction. Somehow this had turned into them playing truth or dare, the most hormone driven and inappropriate game any teenagers could play, and the most powerful man in the world was playing it with them.

It was Klaus' turn to ask Caroline. "Truth or dare?" he smirks, taking in the sight of her beautiful flesh. Matt gulps, already naked on the bed. He had previously dared her to get naked.

"Dare," Caroline grins.

"I dare you to kiss me," Klaus says, his dangerous eyes full of desire, a mischievous smirk on his face. The smile disappears from Caroline's face briefly, but she regains her posture as soon as she hears Matt murmur, "Do it, Care..."

Caroline walks over to him slowly, bending over in front of Matt so that she could be eye level with Klaus. Despite how attracted they were to each other when they were dating, Matt and Caroline had never had sex before. So seeing her in such a state, naked and bent over, a clear view there for him, Matt couldn't help but grow at the sight. At least, more so than he already was.

She presses her lips gently to his, but he surprises her by opening his mouth and pressing his warm tongue to her mouth, nibbling on her bottom lip. She opens her mouth to him and finds he tastes like cherries and expensive wine. She falls into it and wants nothing more than to fall into his lap and ride him to the end of time. But he pulls away.

"Caroline, it's your turn to ask Matt," he gestures to the naked blond, dazed and disoriented by what he'd just seen. Caroline glances at him and then joins reality once more. She walks and sits next to him on the bed. She can hear his heart rate increase.

"Matt, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he says quietly, but surprisingly confidently.

"Is it true that you want to sleep with me?" She whispers. Matt nods slowly, never breaking eye contact. They look at each other for several moments before Klaus interjects.

"Truth or dare, boy?" he demands to know.

"Um, dare I guess," Matt says, louder since Klaus is further away, despite how he doesn't have to. Vampire super hearing and all.

"I dare you to..." he trails off. "Pleasure Caroline orally," he raises his eyebrows, as if waiting for an objection. Of course he doesn't get one. Matt grabs Caroline and flips her over onto her back, kissing a heated trail down her body before finally reaching his target. He puts her legs over his shoulders and goes to work, doing what he knows he's good at. Caroline leans her head back and whimpers softly, gasping at the feeling. Matt inserts a finger into her and starts to rub her g-spot, making her whimper louder.

"No, just orally," Klaus reminds him before he can insert another. Matt stops and pulls away.

"There, I did it," he sighs, wiping his mouth and regaining his breath.

"Well, that was brief, but I suppose you did."

Caroline is still breathless. It was the best head anyone's ever given her. Matt lies down on his back where he was previously.

"Klaus, truth or dare?" Caroline huffs.

"Truth," he answers without thought, smirk still there.

She thinks for a moment. "How drunk are you, honestly?"

He sighs and sets the bottle on the floor, head swaying slightly. "Very," is the only response that he was determined to give her. By his movements, Caroline could tell he was not exaggerating. They were all completely drunk. Mores so than they'd ever been before. Well, maybe not Klaus. But this was the drunkest he'd been in a very long while.

"Truth or dare?" Matt says.

"Truth," Klaus shrugs, leaning back in his chair. Drunk as he may be, he would never surrender the chance for someone to control him.

"Who was the first girl you ever slept with?"

Klaus laughs.

"Oh boy, you sure know how to ask a question, Donovan," he chuckles before finally looking off towards the ceiling, thinking hard.

"Her name was Victoria. I was twenty one, my mother had not yet made us immortal, and I thought I was in love with her. But when everything happened, she was the first person to run from me."

He picks up the bottle of wine and takes another swig, as if that could make him forget.

"Caroline," he looks at her, "truth or dare?"

"Truth," she whispers.

"Is it true that you don't have feelings for me?"

Caroline is silent. After a few moments, she says, "dare."

"Return the favor," Klaus points to Matt.

She laughs for a moment before turning to Matt, who eagerly pushes the blankets aside so she can get a clear angle. She bends over on her hands and knees, taking him into her mouth.

"God Care," he groans, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"How does it feel?" Klaus asks. Matt is too wrapped up in the feeling to care why he was asking such a question.

"So wet," he answers. "And warm." It's been a long time since he'd gotten a blowjob.

Caroline continues like this for a few more minutes, nothing changes except the frequency of which Matt moans.

"Fuck, I'm gonna," he leans his head back.

Klaus jumps from the chair to the bed where he looks Matt in the eye, there in a nanosecond. "This will the best orgasm you've ever had, and when it's over you'll fall asleep and leave me and Caroline to ourselves."

Matt cannot help but obey. He gasps as he feels the warmth enveloping him, and as he shoots his load down Caroline's throat he squeezes his eyes shut and groans, cumming hard. His chest is heaving with the force and his whole body quakes. Caroline continues to move her mouth up and down, and the slickness is too much for him to handle. As Klaus as told him, it was the most amazing orgasm he'd ever had.

As it resides he can't help but wipe the tears from his eyes, not sure if it was from the pleasure of if he'd just squeezed his eyes shut too hard. He wipes the sweat off his brow and before he can think of his next move, he's overwhelmed with exhaustion. Matt kisses Carolines forehead before rolling over and falling sound asleep.

Caroline can't even catch her breath before Klaus has her pinned beneath him.

"You're mine now," he says. Her eyes widened. He leans to kiss her.

"But," she covers her mouth, conscious of what she'd just done to Matt. He chuckles and stands, removing his shirt and tossing her the bottle of wine. She eyes the date and nearly gasps.

"Klaus," she feigns ridiculousness. He shrugs, smug. She takes a few gulps and falls back against the pillows. She was a solid four feet away from Matt, who was sound asleep. Klaus' bed was huge.

He drops his pants and Caroline drops her jaw. How could someone so terrifying be so inviting?

He climbs slowly up her body, enjoying listening to her heart race and her skin flare up under his gentle touch. She was panting, her arousal was throbbing and she'd never wanted someone else more than she wanted Klaus right now.

He kisses her, and she attacks him.

They're kissing each other like they've just breathed air for the first time in years, like they'll never have another chance again. It was as if everything in their whole lives had pushed them closer to this moment and there was nothing they could do to make it happen quicker.

She spreads her legs and grabs his waist, yanking him down towards her. Klaus had planned to tease her, as she had him. He planned to make her beg for it, but at this point he was as desperate as she was.

He pushed into her slick folds and they both released each other's lips to let out an exasperated moan.

He pulled back to look at her, his eyes filled with dark intentions as he thrust hard into her, wanting to see her reaction as he violated her core. His hips surely would've left bruises on her thighs with the sheer force of which he was pounding into her, but thankfully she could not bruise.

"Klaus!" she cries, biting into his shoulder, unable to control herself. He growls and sucks on her neck, resisting the urge to sink his teeth in. Werewolf venom could turn this around very quickly for Caroline.

This is why Klaus didn't want Matt to go any further with her; so that she would be only open for him. He'd be the only intrusion her body would have to face tonight, the only sweet release. She was so tight for him, so warm, just as Matt had described.

"Klaus, please," she whimpers into his ear, pulling on his hair and leaving bloodied scratch marks down his back.

"Please what, love?" Klaus moans into her lips, kissing her with abandon.

She can't reply before she begins to spasm, honey dripping all around her senses as she reaches her climax. She falls over the edge and Klaus isn't far behind. She tightens around him and milks him dry, his guttural moans and arching back causing him to fall deeper into Caroline. His eyes turn bright gold as the wolf in him howls.

He collapses on her, sweaty and out of breath, a new sensation to someone of such high immortal standards. She's too trying to find a way to speak, and Klaus almost can't believe what she whispers into his ear.

"No, it's not true that I don't love you."


End file.
